


The Princess and the Dragon Lady

by RuanChunXian



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 12:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2851181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuanChunXian/pseuds/RuanChunXian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theresa ending up having Carolyn’s mobile phone number was really only a matter of time.<br/><b>ZURICH SPOILERS<b></b></b></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Princess and the Dragon Lady

Theresa ending up having Carolyn’s mobile phone number was really only a matter of time.

The matter of time occurred in a country which was so big it was stupid.

The MJN crew had just dropped off Mr Alyahkin and another load of his potential buyers of massive yatch in Russia (Moscow, this time) and was enjoying a day off before heading back to Fitton. Theresa and Martin found their paths miraculously crossed again, with the same day off, no less, as she was - _apparently_ – in Russia for a meeting at the Kremlin.

It was certainly strange, how often they managed to end up in the same country – and even more often, the same city. More than once, Martin considered asking Theresa outright how many of these “conferences” and “diplomatic missions” she went on actually involved leaders and dignitaries of the countries she went to, and how many were just excuses for the two of them to spend time together. Certainly, _some_ of their meet-ups were due to coincidental match up of their work schedules, but he was sure many others were just trips of her own design. She knew that he knew it, too, and didn’t try very hard to pretend that she wasn’t simply spending more money than he could even imagine gallivanting around Europe to meet him. Once, she gave an off-hand comment that had little relevance to what they were talking about in the moment, about how she could certainly afford it, and that he should not feel guilty for it. Martin couldn’t entirely shove aside the guilt, of course, but that didn’t mean that he could deny feeling flattered, and also oddly elated, that she found him worthy of such effort.

The strange thing was, when he was with Theresa, Martin couldn’t help but feel that perhaps what they had together was worth that effort. The joy of seeing her and of being with her would always overpower any discomfort he could feel that, airline captain as he was, _she_ was the one “wining and dining” him and flying all over the place to meet him. It helped, he supposed, that it wasn’t exclusively wining and dining. If anything, Theresa proved to be game to practically every other alternative Martin’s limited means could offer. To Martin’s eyes, she looked like she had infinitely more fun wandering around Duxford Air Museum and Croydon Airport, or simply plane-watching with him on the grassy hill near Parkside Terrace than she did at the Taj Mahal.

So that day in Moscow, they decided to shut themselves off in Theresa’s hotel room. It went without saying that even though Theresa wasn’t exactly occupying the most expensive suite, the room was still much nicer than the adjoining rooms at the dreary place that Carolyn had forced Martin, Douglas and Arthur into.

They spent most of the morning taking turns on Microsoft Flight Simulator. It was only over their room service lunch that Theresa brought up the subject of their return to their respective countries the next day.

“When are you off tomorrow?”

“First thing, eight o’clock I think.”

“Well, Vaduz is somewhat en-route from here to Fitton isn’t it?”

“…Somewhat, yes,” Martin said slowly. “It would require a bit of a detour, but it’s not that out of our way. Why?”

“Well, suppose there is a problem with my flight home tomorrow. Suppose it was, oh I don’t know, for some reason cancelled. Or never booked. I don’t suppose you’d let me tag along on your way back? Even I’d have trouble getting another charter plane on such short notice, and even then, who knows what kind of dragon hide on other planes? I’d rather fly with the dragons I know.”

Martin chuckled nervously. “I-I-I’d love to let you… _tag along,_ as you say. But you know Carolyn won’t allow it. Not…not for free, at least.”

Theresa gave a tinkling laugh. “Oh no, I didn’t think so. Don’t worry, I’ll pay full fee and everything. I could even throw in last minute booking fee if it would appease your dragon lady.”

“You don’t have to encourage her on the last minute booking fee. She’d be thrilled for another booking, so soon after our last job,” Martin said. “But Theresa – “

“Yes? What is it, Martin?” she asked gently, when he trailed off.

“Even if we do fly you back, you know I’d be working, right?”

“Yes, of course. Don’t worry, I don’t really intent to distract you from your job. I just want an excuse to be near you for as long as possible. But really, you won’t know I’m there.”

“That’s not likely,” Martin said, unable to help a small smile creeping into his face. The truth was, he’d fly half way around the world and back, just for the knowledge that she’d be content to simply be in the cabin of his aircraft.

“Anyway, I thought even if we won’t be able to talk during the flight, it’d be nice to see Arthur again.”

“Really?” Martin asked, startled. “You didn’t find him…I don’t know, off-putting?”

Theresa laughed. “Not at all! He is certainly different, but different isn’t bad, Martin. Besides, Maxi likes him. I think when term finishes you’ll have to fly Maxi and me out from Fitton again and make sure Arthur is on board. I’m sure by then Maxi would have thought up a dozen new rules to Yellow Car that could somehow make it possible to play the game on the actual plane. But tomorrow, the dragon lady will be on board, yes?”

“ _Yes,”_ Martin answered tentatively, not sure what to make of the mischievous glint that had appeared in Theresa’s eyes. “Though I think she would rather you call her Carolyn.”

“Of course,” Theresa said sweetly. “Well, I thought it’d be nice to get to know her as well. And what better way to do that than spend four hours locked up together in a metal tube at thirty thousand feet?”

“What? Why?” Martin asked, unable to help the considerable amount of panic that filled his voice. He couldn’t imagine how a meeting between Theresa and Carolyn could be considered _nice,_ after their first conversation through the sat comm and meeting after they finally landed, which went about as well as the sat comm conversation.

“Oh Martin! Do you think I’ve not learnt anything about you these few months?” Theresa asked, reaching over to squeeze his hand. “MJN is your family, as much, if not in some way more than your actual relatives. I want things to move forward between us, Martin, and for that to happen, I should meet your family, shouldn’t I?”

“I suppose – “ But even as Martin said this, he couldn’t help the rush of emotions that filled him, absurdly touched at the simple sentiment Theresa was offering. Impulsively, he took her hand and pulled her closer to him, kissing her long and hard.

“Well…if I knew that was the response I get for saying things like that,” Theresa said with a smirk after their kiss ended, “I’d say them more often.”

Martin coughed nervously, but couldn’t help feeling rather pleased with himself. “Right. So. Your booking.”

“Yes? You remember our business transaction, do you?” Theresa teased.

“Yes, well. I should call Carolyn.”

“Do you want me to call her?”

“No, no, I think I should. I mean. I should explain. Not that I need to explain anything to Carolyn. But anyway, I should call her.”

“All right.”

“Damn!” Martin said as soon as he picked up his phone from the bedside table.

“What is it?”

“My phone’s dead and I left the charger on GERTI. Usually the battery lasts forever, it being a brick and not a smart phone and all, so I thought I was fine. It must have less charge than I thought.”

“Here, use mine. If you remember her number off the top of your head.”

“I do. But – but the number will just ID as an unknown number.”

“And does Carolyn not answer unknown numbers? Seems risky for the business she’s running.”

“No, I mean – er – right. Of course. I’ll speak to her. So she’ll know it’s me.”

“Exactly, Martin.”

~*~

“Hello?”

“Carolyn?”

“Yes, who is this?”

“It’s Martin.”

“Martin? Martin Crieff?”

“Of course! How many Martins do you know?”

“Quite a few. Does the name Davenport ring a bell?”

“All right. All right.”

“Martin, why are you calling me from a strange number with a foreign country code? Don’t tell me you somehow wandered into the North Pole.”

“What? No, of course not. My phone battery died. I’m using – uh – a friend’s.”

“ _A friend?_ From the North Pole?”

 _“_ She’s not from the North Pole!”

“Oh, it’s a she, is it? This friend of yours, by any chance a snotty princess?”

“She’s not snotty. She’s nice once you get to know her.”

“So you tell me.”

“Would you like a chance to prove me wrong? Or right, as the case may be?”

“Oh?”

“Well, you may not believe it, but I got us a booking tomorrow.”

“We’re flying home tomorrow.”

“Yes, but this is on the way. Theresa needs a ride home. We’ll drop her off in Zurich where she’ll have a car drive her to Vaduz, and we fly from Zurich to Fitton, happy knowing that half our journey home was a paid job.”

“Oh. I’m starting to see an upside to this quite frankly bizarre relationship that you are in.”

“Do you now?”

“Yes. Quite. Can we expect more bookings of this nature in the future?”

“So I have been led to believe.”

“Well, we can accommodate this last minute booking, I suppose. She is a princess, after all.”

“Yes, I’m sure that’s the only reason.”

“I am _not_ looking for your opinion, Martin.”

“I’ll just ask Theresa to complete the booking forms and other stuff online, shall I?”

“Yes. And Martin! Are we going to see you any time today or shall we expect you to stumble delirious into the flight deck tomorrow, leaving the flight plans to Douglas’s mercy? Because if Arthur is to be believed, and now I am inclined to believe him, you weren’t in the hotel _I_ paid for you last night.”

“But Arthur and Douglas were, and you rented the rooms for all three of us, so it’s not as if your cost changes whether I am there or not. But anyway, I’ll join you for dinner.”

“And your princess?”

“She’s not my princess. I’ll ask if she could join us as well.”

“Tell her not to strain herself. I won’t be able to sweep for assassins where we’re going tonight.”

~*~

Martin returned from the balcony where he had excused himself to make the phone call to find Theresa sitting at the writing desk at her laptop.

“Well? What did the dragon lady say?”

“As we have nothing else to do, I suppose we could squeeze in a last minute booking,” Martin said, smiling. “You’ll need to fill out the forms and payment online though. Sorry.”

“Eh, it’s fine. Already ahead of you,” Theresa said, nodding towards the screen. She then looked up and smiled. “Also did I hear something about dinner?”

Martin shrugged. “It’s just dinner. You don’t have to come if you have plans. I mean, I know it’s my day off and I can do whatever, but they are, as you said, my friends, and I should probably have dinner with them. Really, don’t feel like you need to – “

“Martin, they _are_ your friends,” Theresa said gently. “I’d love to have dinner with them. It would make spending four hours in a metal tube tomorrow with Carolyn a little easier if she were to see that the persona I showed her in Fitton is not quite all there is of me, don’t you think?”

“I-I-I suppose.”

Theresa pushed the laptop aside and approached where he was sitting on the edge of the bed. She reached out and kneaded out the knot between his shoulders. He couldn’t help but leaned into the soothing balm her touch. “Oh Martin, do relax. It’ll be fine. It’s just dinner, after all. We survived the King of Sweden’s birthday dinner. You think we can’t survive dinner with your crew?”

“Well. If you’re sure.”

“Of course I am,” she said, leaning in to kiss his cheek. “Besides, I would rather like to speak to Carolyn.”

Martin twisted around in his seat to be able to look at her face. “About what?” he asked, slightly intimidated.

Theresa chuckled and sat down on his lap. “Don’t worry, Martin. I won’t be pulling my mother’s act on her. The truth is, she is a woman running her own business, against massive odds from what I can see. I can admire that. I really would like to just speak with her and tell her that.”

“Oh. Wow. I think she would actually like that.”

“I do take on most of Maxi’s duties while he’s a minor, Martin. I can be diplomatic, believe it or not.”

“I never doubt it. Or you. It’s just that Carolyn can challenge many people’s diplomatic tendencies.”

“Yes, well we’ll see how she fares against mine. Besides, the admiration is sincere.”

~*~

A dinner and a four-hour flight later, by the time GERTI landed in Zurich and Martin handed Theresa off to her palace chauffeur who would convey her back to Vaduz Castle, if sufficed to say that Carolyn neither thought of Theresa nor referred to her as “the snotty woman we flew”. It turned out, this would prove to be a useful development, when a couple of months later, Theresa found herself stranded in front of a bank in Fitton, and needing to call Carolyn to pick her up.

Before she could do anything of the kind, she had to convince the police officer who had stopped Martin/Arthur’s van: first, Arthur was sincere and wasn’t trying to make fun of the officer when he declared he had the Princess of Liechtenstein in the back of his van; second: Arthur, Martin and Douglas had not kidnapped her or coerced her in any way, and that she, Princess of Liechtenstein, chose to stow herself in the back of an extremely old, decrepit transit van; and third: she did not need the police officer’s help transporting her anywhere _._

Of course, the back of the said old, decrepit van was declared unfit for a person, princess or otherwise, to ride in, so next, Theresa had to convince Arthur, Douglas and (mostly) Martin to go on to the scrap yard without her – time was of the essence for them to get to GERTI before Gordon – and she would call Carolyn for a ride.

“I’m in front of a bank, in broad daylight. What’s going to happen?” she said airily, pushing Martin into the van. “Carolyn and Herc will pick me up and it’ll all be fine.”

“Are you sure?” Martin asked, twisting his neck to look back at her.

“Of course. Go, Arthur, go.”

Arthur hardly needed telling twice, and stomped on the accelerator with such gusto that for a moment, Theresa feared the police officer would pull him over again for speeding.

When it seemed that they had got away, with hopefully enough cash to buy back GERTI, Theresa finally pulled out her phone to call Carolyn.

~*~

Communication between the mobile phones of Carolyn Knapp-Shappey-soon-to-be-Shipwright and Princess Theresa of Liechtenstein increased significantly after ~~Captain~~ First Officer Martin Crieff started his new position at Swiss Airways.

At first it was amusing. Carolyn, despite of herself, was clearly eager to know that her former pilot had arrived safely in Zurich and managed to retain his new found confidence in his flying ability after realising that he had been badly flying a mis-weighted plane for years. Yet for some reason, she sought to reassure herself that Martin was settling well in Zurich by texting Theresa. Theresa indulged her at first by playing messenger, but after a week of being in Vaduz, answering questions from Fitton like “how’s Martin liking Zurich?”, “how’s Martin coping with learning French and German?” and “how’s Martin’s coping with his new captain?”, Theresa decided to call the dragon lady.

“Carolyn, if you wanted Martin’s new Swiss number, you could have just asked,” Theresa said as soon as Carolyn picked up.

“Of course I have his new number,” Carolyn answered shortly.

“Then why aren’t you asking after him, to him directly, yourself?”

“You know how Martin can be, Theresa! He’ll think we don’t believe he can make it out there by himself if we ask after him so soon after he leaves.”

“Somehow I doubt that,” Theresa said. “And really, his job is to fly around the world, and I do have to stay in Liechtenstein for a stretch of time every once in a while. So it’s not as if I have that much more access to him now than you do.”

“You have more access to him, don’t deny it.”

“Well, for what it’s worth, I think he’d like to hear from you.”

“If you say so.”

Theresa shook her head in exasperation at the oddity and stubbornness of her pilot and the People He Knew. “You lot are so similar it’s wearying sometimes.”

“What do you mean?” Carolyn demanded, indignant.

“Oh Carolyn, has it occurred to you that maybe Martin is also holding back from reaching out to you since he arrived in Zurich because he also doesn’t want to see too eager, thus creating the impression that he isn’t coping out here?”

“What? Is he having trouble coping?”

“No, of course not. He’s coping fine, of course, from what I can see, but he’s afraid that you won’t believe that if he tells you that.”

“Why on earth would he think that, silly pilot? After everything we did to push him off to Zurich? Would we do that if we didn’t believe he could deal with it?”

“Eh, I didn’t say it was reasonable. I’m just saying, you need to call him, even if he keeps telling himself that he needs to find the proper time to call you, and he’s too busy to make proper time right now. I’m pretty sure hearing each other’s voices is exactly what will convince you all that everything is fine.”

“You are right,” Carolyn said with a slight sigh. “I will call him.”

“Good.”

“And Theresa, thank you. I know I’ve been…”

“No, no, it’s fine.”

“You are busy, and have been very good to answer my pestering.”

“ _Carolyn_! Really, it’s fine. I didn’t mind. You are still Martin’s family after all.”

“Speaking of family,” Carolyn added, “you both are coming to the wedding, aren’t you?”

“Of course, of course. Official RSVP will be coming soon. You can pester Martin about that when you call him. We might even book OJS Air to fly us to Fitton for the occasion.”

“Nonesense, I’m sure we can manage to do the trip for free for old friends now,” Carolyn said breezily.

Theresa laughed. “You’ve not only gone through a change of company name, but company policy as well. Really, Carolyn, there’s no need. You run a business, I run a country, more or less, and we both know the value of prudence. I am more than able to pay for the flight.”

“A family discount then.”

“Oh, all right, if you insist.”

“Call it a thank you. Without you, Martin would just hole himself up in Zurich, loss in the bliss of being able to fly massive planes. You at least remind him the rest of the world does exist. God knows that can only do him good.”

“It’s my pleasure. And Carolyn, the start of this conversation is not an indication that I do not enjoy hearing from you. Do keep in touch, won’t you?”

“It would certainly be _my_ pleasure, Your Serene Highness.”

 


End file.
